Clouds of Gray
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: Syaoran is furious that no one will tell him answers of what happened some seven years ago...who will break out and tell him? S&S *movie2 spoilers*!
1. A Lost Heart

Clouds of Gray

**Written By: Kitten at Heart**

**Chapter: I – A Lost Heart**

**Summary:  Syaoran is furious because no one will tell him answers about what happened some seven years ago…who will break out and confess?  S&S **

**spoilers from 2nd movie**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own CCS in any way…I only own an eraser, a paper bag, and a bottle top!  Don't sue! You won't get much out of it!**

            He stat in the oh so familiar tree.  Yes, it was beautiful.  For some reason, he didn't know why.  There were plenty of other blooming trees of Oak, Cedar, and Apple.  But why did he insist upon sitting in a tree glittering pink?  This confused him so.

            He gasped once his ears caught sound of a bubbly laugh.  His cold amber eyes drifted to the source of the owner of the laughter.  He stared at the brilliant honey colored hair flowing in the soft wind.  W-wait! Beautiful?  He knew not of such a word!

            "Konnichiwa Sya-uh-Li-kun!"  Said the girl of honey like hair.  Sadness was stressed in those emerald eyes of hers as she corrected herself.  Ever since he was eleven, he had been confused about everything.  Why did Sakura call him Syaoran?  He never allowed this he thought.  Why was Meilin so consistent on leaving him with Sakura…and not her?  This had never happened before, weren't they engaged?  What was supposed to be a short vacation, turned into a nearly seven-year retreat.  Why wasn't anybody giving him answers?  Why must they turn away and hide their tears?  Did he cause pain?  He is old enough to know now, nearly an adult he is!  

            "Ohayo Kinimoto."  More sadness appeared in her eyes as he replied thus.  Why was this once cheerful girl so sad?

            "Ohayo Li-kun!  We must hurry now!  Sensei is assigning partners today!"  Said the cheerful friend beside the girl with emerald eyes.  She shone her teeth brightly and clenched them as if she was hiding and oh-so-familiar evil laugh.  She has been spending too much time around Hiiragizawa he thought.

            "I have no idea why Tomoyo-chan is so excited…she woke me up personally to make sure I would come to school today."  Said Sakura with many hints of confusion.  Sakura was often "sick" and stayed home from school.  And other times, she came to school late with puffy eyes and her head low, but today was different.  She acted happier than any other day much like the year that he first met her.

            "Her and Hiiragizawa must have an evil plan brewing up in their heads."  He replied, sliming his eyes into little slivers staring intently at Tomoyo.

            "Evil plan is it my cute descendant?" said a very sly creature uncomfortably too close to his ear.  Syaoran widened his eyes and let go of his grip to the branch he was sitting upon.  He started to fall backwards but luckily grabbed hold of a lower branch as he started to fall.

            "HIIRAGIZAWA YOU FOOL!"  Syaoran screamed as if some one was tempting to kill him with a knife.

            "Such an honor!  I have become a fool now!  We should have a celebration!  I have graduated from an idiot, a jerk, and a coward!  Oh joy, oh happy day!"  Said Eriol with all of his acting abilities showing, though they were not the best.  He grinned just like Tomoyo had earlier but had and eviler look to it adding the suns glare to his glasses so his eyes could not be seen to Syaoran.  Syaoran growled and let go of the branch so he could be free from Eriol's hideous face.  He safely landed on the ground with his hands only inches away from the soft ground.

            "Stop teasing him Eriol-kun.  Now can we get to class?"  Sakura said as she slowly departed from the group.  "I want to see what is so much more important than my sleep."  At this, she yawned and rubbed her eye with her free hand for the other was holding her school bag.

            Slowly, the rest followed as soon as Eriol departed from the Sakura tree.  Syaoran only stared at the girl in front of him holding her head up high and looking at the sky as if she was trying not to think of something on her mind.  Why?

*~*~*   =^.^=   *~*~*

            Students were chatting seconds before the bell rang hoping to pass on last minute who liked who, who cheated on who, what number five on the homework was, and how miserable the next project may be conversations.  Once the bell sounded, students hurriedly sat in their seats awaiting their teacher.  The door slid open to reveal a rather short woman of stature with bifocals resting on the bridge of her nose.  Her hair was worn in a tight bun with gray hair spurting out here and there.

            "Ah hem…good morning class." Said she, as if she was struggling to be friendly to her students.  She laid her briefcase on her desk and peered at the class expecting a reply.

            "Good morning Aizui-Sensei." The class replied dully.  Many wondered when this old woman was going to retire.  She looked like she was of age to.

            "You students must be nervous about my upcoming assignment," she paused for a moment expecting any source of reply, like a stifle or a groan, but none carried, "well you should!  This counts for fifty percent of your grade!  Must I warn you that I will accept no slackers in my class for I am this far away from the teaching award!"  She held up her fingers to show about an inch between her thumb and index finger.  "So, I have paired you off with a smarter student and a…student privileged of working with the other to make sure that I have high marks in here."  She tried to explain using the nicest words possible in her book.  Note, tried and nicest.  She glanced at the students to see some, including Sakura, with their heads down in shame.

            "So, I will pair off the most obvious first." She grinned evilly to show her enjoyment of humiliating students.  "Li Syaoran and Kinimoto Sakura."  Sakura blushed from the humiliation expecting many to stare but none even looked surprised.  Everyone knew that Sakura had the most difficulties with math and Syaoran had top ranks.  "Ahhh…well then, Ishu and…" said the teacher slightly disappointed that no one had even laughed or looked at her.  "Now you have your partners…go!  This is due three days from now!"

            Sakura turned her chair around to face Syaoran.  He noticed that her cheeks were still red with humiliation and actually pitied her.  Pity, he learned a new word today!  "So…um…it is obvious we won't get done in class so…should we meet after school at my place?"  She said quietly.

            "No."  He answered sternly.  Sakura blinked and made quick eye contact with him.

            "Nani?"  She asked.

            "No.  Your brother and that stuffed animal almost ate me alive the last time.  We had hardly enough time to work." Said he rethinking the painful memories of that day.  He was doing a simple project with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki about 'everything about coconuts'.  Obviously they didn't get very far with Yamazaki hanging around.  So Touya took this chance to torture Syaoran about breaking Sakura's heart.  With this, Syaoran was confused…what did he do?  _"Look Chinese Gaki, you know very well what you did to my sister and you are going to pay for breaking her HEART!" _ Syaoran then tried to break free of his grip when little Sakura kicked her big brother, which surprised all.  _"He doesn't know Touya!  Let him GO!"  _No one had ever seen Sakura so…violent before.

            "Oh yeah…" Giggled Sakura as she blushed to remember that day.  "Touya did try to kill you then, didn't he…what did Kero do?"  She asked, curious for Yamazaki has never seen the tiny creature.

            Syaoran frowned to remember and looked away.  "He snuck up my pant leg and started to bite my leg." Sakura then giggled for now she knew why he wore a sour face that evening.  "We will go to my house if you don't mind.  That way, there will be no distractions."

            "O-o.k.  I will have to lie to Touya then."  She said sheepishly.  She had no idea why her brother insisted on living at home.  He had the money for his own place…why must he embarrass her so?  "We should get started then, ne?"

            "Hai" But all this time, his heart had a sudden surge of happiness through the whole time talking.  He did not know why, he always despised this Kinimoto girl for taking the card from under his hands…but why did he help her transform those same cards?  He knew not.  Why is her beauty slowly eating away his cold heart?  Why is her kindness and his coldness not responding as it should be…coldness and hate?  Perhaps…she is different form the rest.  Perhaps she has the patience to wait for him, when he cannot.  Perhaps…

*~*~*  =^.^=  *~*~*

Kitten:  Well, that's it of chapter one!  Whadya think?  I can take NICE PEOPLE and…not so nice people.  *tears* Please be good!  This is my first on this account…and I won't tell my other account…probably 'cuz I forgot even my screen name!  *blush*


	2. Maybe or Not

Kitten:  Mwehehe!  I confused people! (Now you know what it is like in MY world!!)  The story contains some parts of the CCS movie later-I never said this was going to be based on the movie.  You shall see later…MWAHAHA!  This is my story and I can do whatever I want!!!

Clouds of Gray

Written by:  Kitten at Heart

Chapter: II – Maybe...or Not

Summary:  Syaoran is furious because no one will tell him answers about what happened some seven years ago…who will break out and confess?  S&S

spoilers from 2nd movie

Disclaimer:  I do not own CCS in any way.  Those *struggles* NiCe…people at CLAMP do who have refused my every offer to buy CCS with the valuable 2 cent bottle top collection!! Mwahaha!  

            They walked to Syaoran's house in silence.  Yet both of their minds were racing with questions of how this day will unfold.  Sakura looked up briefly to look at the many Sakura trees that guided their way.  She smiled for the third time that day just looking at the beautiful trees.  How wonderful they were, just sitting there having no care in the world…lucky them.

            Syaoran glanced over at Sakura with her current fascination.  She was pretty when she smiled…wait, Li Syaoran does not say pretty.  Nor does he know the meaning of the pathetic word.  Still, he felt his heart aching in pain, as if it was telling him something.  He squeezed his hand into a tight fist and laid it over his heart, thinking that _may_ ease the pain.  Briefly, his eyes eased closed.  Yet, something unusual happened.  A vision appeared across his mind of…Sakura?  Yes, the emerald-eyed goddess was just standing there.  She was about ten, he guessed, maybe twelve…or eight!  He had no idea; she just stood there, smiling.  Something she rarely does nowadays.  Syaoran quickly forced his eyes open to prevent anymore of this utter nonsense.  Perhaps a little math will ease his brain.  Yes…hopefully.

            They soon approached the all too familiar apartment complex that the young man has lived in since he was ten…_seven, almost eight years in this dump_, he thought.  _Why won't mother let me go home?  Obviously nothing is a threat here besides that idiot Hiiragizawa._  He sighed softly as they passed the old gate and entered the empty apartment complex.  Looking back, he saw Sakura with a faint smile still.  Syaoran watched her take her free hand and let her fingers drift upon the wall.  He adjusted his eyebrows so they portrayed a confused look.  His fingers found the key in his pocket and placed the object in the hole.  While he turned the tiny key, he couldn't help but ask himself why it seemed as if Sakura and him always ended up together in the group projects each time.  It was like…a curse!  His fingers led themselves to the knob to reveal the same ol' apartment.  

            "Wow Syaoran…" Sakura announced softly after clearing her throat,  "The place hasn't really change much…has it?"  Sakura asked, following Syaoran into the pale green room.  

            Instead of responding to _yeah _or _I don't like change_, he responded, "What do you mean?"  He asked in a curious tone.

            "Nani?"  Said the girl with honey hair as she stared at her secret love.  What did he mean?  Was he joking or playing with her…or was he serious?

            "I don't remember you ever coming here."  Said he as his eyes drifted over to a shocked face.  The seventeen year olds emerald eyes bugged out and her mouth lay open.

            "I was too here before.  But it has been a few years…maybe more…" The girl choked out as her eyes began to form tears.  He couldn't remember even her coming at all.  He didn't remember all those times they talked, her caring for him when he was sick, or discussing the Clow Cards…

            "No no no!  Don't start crying again!  _Kami,_ what did I do this time?"  Syaoran stuttered quickly.  He grabbed Sakura by her shoulders to force her to look into his chocolate eyes.  Sakura glanced at his eyes with her glassy emerald eyes but quickly tore away.  While she found a sudden interest for her feet, Syaoran sighed out of frustration.  His feet lead him to the tiny green couch and found relaxation once he sat down.

            "I…I'm sorry Li-kun."  Sakura whispered as she quietly sat next down to Syaoran.  "I don't know what is wrong with me.  I break down so easy now.  It frustrates me so…it does!  Knowing I can't do anything without crying.  I…I wish that I could just go back to the days where I hardly ever cried…that would be nice."  She replied, forcing herself to smile.

            "And when would…that be?"  Syaoran asked trying to be as caring as possible.  Strangely, he found a new person within this crying girl.  He now had a new respect for her.  Someone…or thing must have caused this emerald eyed beauty to fall into a deep depression.  Why did he feel unusually guilty about this?  It was not his fault, was it?

            "Umm…I-…How about the project then?  It is due in three days."  Sakura struggled to choke out.

            "R-right.  O.K…we have to…" Syaoran started to do as he reached for his bag.  Why did she insist on changing the subject?  Did it involve him?  Because he fairly remembered a time where she smiled all the time.  Yet, that was seven, eight years ago.  When they were only kids…what happened after that?

*~*~* =^.^= *~*~*

            "I…I understand!  So…you move that…to there!"  A young woman squealed as she pointed to various places on the piece of paper.  Her eyes filled with excitement for the first time in months.  "If sensei said that, I am sure a lot more people would get it!"  Her lips formed into a wide smile as she looked at Syaoran excitedly.  He actually smiled back in happiness that she wasn't bawling.  Sakura got overjoyed and threw herself onto Syaoran.  She felt him tense, and quickly got off of the young swordsman.

            "Gomen nasai Li-kun.  I wasn't thinking properly."  She confessed, hiding her blush by turning her head to the window.

            "It's fine…I wasn't-" he paused looking for the right word without any backfire, "expecting it."  He smiled as he noticed his cheeks were flushed the whole time.  Placing a hand on his cheek, he quickly stood up.  "So, you hungry?"  He asked, racing for the kitchen.

            "Not really…" Sakura replied to an empty room.  "I should be going though." She added, not bothering to look at the clock.  Touya will most likely be chewing her head off once she gets home.  Why can't he move out?  "Dinner will be soon."  She lied.

            "You can eat here if you want to.  Its no trouble."  Said Syaoran from the kitchen, grabbing some ice cubes 'trying' to 'cure' his sudden blush.  

            Dinner?  Here?  She could get closer to her love…maybe tell him what happened.  All she needed to say was a word that sounded like 'Hai'.  "No…I think it is my turn to cook anyway.  Thanks for offering."  She told him while collecting her things.  She smiled lightly knowing she was no longer getting cold looks from the young man.  He was treating her like a friend…friend…perhaps one day more than one.

            "Well, thank you Li-kun.  Same time tomorrow?"  Sakura asked, peeking her head inside the small kitchen.  Blinking, she wondered why Li-kun was drenched in water.  "Are you…warm Li-kun?"

            "Yes…" Syaoran replied, uncertain of himself.  "See you tomorrow."  He replied and listened for the front door to lock.  "Kami, what is happening to me?"  He shouted quietly, the sound coming from the bottom of his chest.  His forehead found the love for wooden cabinets a few seconds later.  "Why?  Hmm…that Hiiragizawa has known her for a while…yet what I am about to do is a risk."  His hand inched for the phone slowly and dialed some numbers slowly.

            "Moshi moshi my cute descendant."  Said a cherry, yet evil voice from the other line.

            "Tell me what you know Hiiragizawa.  Tell me what happened to Kinimoto seven years ago."  Said Syaoran sternly.

            "Ah.  I was wondering when you would ask me this.  Meet me at Kaze Coffee in ten minutes.  This will take a while."

*~*~* =^.^= *~*~*

Thanks all my lovely reviewers!  I am so touched by your kindness!

            Sakura-Star-66- Thank you!  Kawaii is a cool word, isn't it?

            Alpha Draconis – A little too much coffee, ne?  Tehe!  Next Chap is a mouthful to say!

            Mozey-chan – Thanks for telling me about my mistake…now it isn't how it turned out to be-ne?

            Bloodlust Night – Weee! My lingo buddy!  Big words bad, useless words good!  Hopefully you like my whatchamacallit! 

            Nadja – You will find out soon why I said 2nd movie spoilers.  I am only using tidbits from it…ending is different in my story…you shall see!

            Kella – Tankies!  Glad you love it…Love is such a strong word…*stars in eyes* Just like the love between S&S!!


	3. Warmth

Kitten: Thank you my kind people!  This chapter will reveal some answers that many have been confused about!  I loved writing the beginning of this one so enjoy!

Clouds of Gray

**Written By: Kitten at Heart**

**Summary:  Syaoran is furious because no one will tell him answers about what happened some seven years ago…who will break out and confess?  S&S**

**spoilers from 2nd movie**

**Disclaimer:  Those nice people at CLAMP own CCS and I don't own any part of it…except for a CD and many magna books.**

            A man dressed of a long, black cloak entered a small coffee shop.  The man kept his face hidden by a black hat and dark sunglasses.  He was surprised that no one bothered to look at the mysterious man entering the small shop.  His eyes skimmed the small shop.  The shop was cheery indeed for this time of night.  The lights were bright, bringing the color of bright yellow and green on the wall.  His eyes found a man with deep blue hair and glasses casually sipping his drink.  He quietly made his way to this man, trying not to be noticed.

            "Ahh…my cute descendant…why are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Said the man of hair so blue.  His eyes showed laughter and joy.  A small, evil smile was painted permanently across his lips.  

            "I have no idea what you are talking about Hiiragizawa." The man under the cloak scuffed.  "I am simply cold." The man added, sitting down in the empty seat.

            "Yes, I am sure…Coming from China, eighty degrees is quite cold isn't it?  And the sun must be horrible during the night…I am sure." Eriol said in monotone, rolling his deep blue eyes.  "Would you kindly remove your coat Syaoran?  You are embarrassing me so."  Eriol took another sip of his coffee, black of course.  It has to be a dark color if he is going to perform any evil today Syaoran concluded.  Syaoran slowly slipped his coat off and let it rest on the chair.  He took his hat off to set his wild amber hair free.

            "So, you have met with me to discuss matters that happened many years ago…yes?"  The cool voice asked quietly, looking around for potential threats around him.  He saw the man in front of him struggle to nod, still refusing to take his sunglasses off.  "I shall leave out some information obviously for you to find out on your own.  It is quite easy to figure out…if you want to look for it."

            "Get on with it already!" Grumbled Syaoran, frustrated.

            "Yes.  Seventeen years ago, a young girl called Sakura was born!  What a lovely sight she-" Eriol started in a sing song type of a voice but was quickly cut off of his 'story time fun'.

            "Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran growled, letting his anger come from the back of his throat.  He glared in a way that he would have easily beaten Touya in one of their famous glaring matches.

            "Just destroy my fun…" Eriol pouted, "O.K.  Let's begin from when you arrived." He suggested, his tone immediately changing to dead serious.

            "I know what happened when I arrived.  I came to collect the cards and Kinimoto was in my way!  She stole the cards from under my nose!  That's what happened." Syaoran announced in a proud voice.  He grinned from his knowledge.

            "Wrong." Eriol said coolly while looking at Syaoran's shocked face.  He chuckled lightly and set down his cup.  Looking sternly into the shocked eyes, he continued, "True, you came to collect the cards and at first, you did despise Sakura-chan.  Over time, you accepted her being a card captor.  After you failed Yue's judgment, you accepted her."

            "If that is true, how come I can't remember any of that?"  Syaoran growled, slightly embarrassed of his failure.  

            "I am getting to that.  After things had become peaceful again, you had thought about leaving.  But for _some reason_, after I appeared, you decided to stay." Chuckled Eriol when he announced the last sentence.  He flashed a smile to show his pearly whites and continued, "Believe it or not my friend, you helped our dear Sakura-chan transform the cards to Sakura cards."

            "I refuse to believe it!" Shouted Syaoran, making the people in the small coffee shop glance for a few seconds.  A stinging pain presented itself in the young man's head.  He quickly closed his eyes and rubbed his temples thinking that it would relieve the pain.  A picture appeared in his eyes at that moment.  His ten-year-old self was in the traditional Chinese fighting clothes and helping the ten-year-old Sakura behind her staff.  He was most certainly injured the moment but was helping her nonetheless.  The seventeen year old quickly opened his eyes.

            "Excuse him my good people!  The man is suffering from an illness!  A mental one!" Eriol shouted to the staring people in the store.  His blue eyes traveled to the amber ones and his teeth were still in a grin.

            "Why did you say that?" Syaoran whispered.

            "Because it is true!" Eriol announced.  "Can't you see boy?  Your eleven-year-old self is trying to show you memories that you have forgotten.  I miss that young man…he was much more easier to tease." Eriol said with sarcastic sadness in his eyes.  He remembered all the times that he talked to Sakura or gave her a flower, and young Syaoran would come, trying to rip off his head.  "Those were the days!"

            "But why now?  Why must he…I…_it_ decide to show memories, _now_?" Syaoran asked slightly annoyed of the wording he tried to use.

            "Because you are opening up now.  You are opening up to something I cannot say.  Soon, memories will be flooding in if you open up even more." Eriol said wisely.  Before Syaoran could even open his mouth to _'what'_, Eriol continued his story time session.  "Once all the cards were transformed…you left the next day out of embarrassment for…something you…said." Eriol struggled to say without giving any hints away.  He had promised Sakura that he would never tell about Syaoran and Sakura's developing relationship that year.  

            "And what, may I ask, did I say?" Rolling his eyes, the amber haired man asked annoyed.  He had begun to regret coming to the coffee shop, or even calling the evil man at all.

            "I cannot say, truthfully.  That is for you to find out.  Now, Meilin joined you over the next summer to visit the people of Japan.  Soon after, the void card was attacking our small and fair city.  Sakura and yourself kindly accepted the challenge, and taking some time to wear my dear Tomoyo-chan's outfits first." Eriol paused, smiling on thoughts of his girlfriend danced in his head.  Oh, she was lovely indeed!  They were both evil enough to cook up sneaky plans to get their favorite people alone.  What else explains every project pairing?  Syaoran and Sakura were always _somehow_ put together.  His eyes wandered to Syaoran's angry ones still hidden behind the dark glasses and quickly snapped out of la-la land.  "Sorry, dozed off for a second there.  You two did find out through me, how to beat the Void card.  One of you would have to give up…something.  I am not authorized to tell you what, but you gladly volunteered." Eriol paused and looked down at his now, half empty cup.

            "And…" Syaoran urged on, sensing Eriol's sudden silence-, which is quite rare.

            "And you did give this up.  But something went horribly wrong.  You were above ground and for some reason, you passed out.  I guess so much magic was used it drained you out.  So you fell down to the ground.  If this didn't happen…I bet you wouldn't have lost as much as you did…or anything of the matter." Eriol sighed, stirring his coffee.

            "So," Syaoran started, "Is this why I can't remember much of my first years in Japan?"  Shocked, he looked down on the table.  Was this why Sakura cries a lot?  Because he forgot everything?  What is Eriol not telling him?

            "Sort of.  If you don't open yourself up to…something, you cannot find out the rest.  See, if you opened yourself up that day or anytime later…you would know.  It may seem really confusing now, but you will find out soon." Eriol stated and stood up.  He left some money on the table and started to leave.

            "WAIT!" Syaoran couldn't believe that he was asking _Eriol_ of all people to wait.  "Why aren't you telling me the rest?  Who is keeping you?" he asked desperately.  He had to know.  He had to know why he was causing pain to people dear to him.  Dear…to him?  Since when did he start this?

            "I made a promise.  A promise in which I intend to keep.  Good day."  The bell on the shop door rang as he exited the building. 

            "What?" Asked Syaoran to no one in particular.  Never had he been so confused even though he just retrieved some answers he had longed for.  He put on the hat he brought and slipped the coat back on for no reason at all.  He was no longer going to meet anyone embarrassing.  He slumped out of the shop, letting the bell ring.  He walked unusually slow to think.  Why did Eriol want to keep this promise?  It's not like Eriol has ever kept his.  Being a teenager was so confusing!

***~*~* =^.^= *~*~***

            His feet drifted to the park for no reason.  The streetlights were glowing in the small park that had grown so familiar to him.  He came here often to think, much like he was doing now.  He sighed and leaned on a nearby tree.  With the dark coat, he was pretty much hidden, in the unlikelihood that someone would be walking around at this time of night.  What was Eriol hiding?  Through all of his deep thoughts, he heard light giggling.

            "Oh, Otou-san…you always know how to cheer me up." The voice giggled.  Wait, he knew that voice!

            "I have to Sakura-chan!  It's my job!"  The other person's voice echoed.  The figures appeared in the dim light of the light post.  The man saw Syaoran for a moment and smiled.  Sakura was oblivious to the fact that Syaoran was there; she only hung onto her father's arm and giggled.  Even though Syaoran knew them, and one even caught sight of him, he made no effort to move from his spot.  Why should he?  It's not like he would want to compete for attention!  

            "Clear your head soon, son…" said the father's voice softly meaning for Syaoran.  Syaoran only stared at the man who was no longer looking his way.  How could he know?  Eriol must have a secret police force to make his life miserable…it has to be it!  It has to!

            "Who are you talking to?"  Piped Sakura as she rested her head on her father's arm.  Her father only smiled and shook his head back and fourth secretly meaning no one you need to worry about.  Syaoran smiled as he saw the small girl actually happy once in her life.  She looked pretty when she smiled…there he goes again.  Saying these words with…emotion.  He has no emotion.  His eyes softened up a bit.  Maybe no emotion the elders have to know about. 

            The same pain he has been experiencing showed its presence again.  His eyes shut as his hands wandered up to the sides of his head.  Him, still of ten, saw tiny Sakura and dashed away, his face red like his had been at his apartment earlier.  His eyes snapping open, he wondered why Sakura had been in every vision.  He blushed to think of this goddess; hair flowing to her chin, emerald orbs to melt the heart, and the rare smile worth ten thousand words…maybe more.  He shook his head to cure himself of this reoccurring illness.  Why must he blush?  It's only a girl…right?  Nothing more than a …possible…crush?  Can he go so low with emotions?  It's only a silly crush…a crush over her beauty.  Could it?

***~*~* =^.^= *~*~***

**My tankies: **

**            Silverymare- I am?  That's a relief; I thought I was doing bad in my ficcy!**

**            Mozey-chan- Thanks!  I thought of this the exact moment you told me what I was doing wrong!  I thought it would be nice to let Eriol-kun shine…and embarrass Syao-kun.  ^.^**

**            Kella- Mwehe!  Thank you fer…uh…lovin my story!**

**            Nadja – I thought many people were gonna roll their eyes at the ice scene!  He needed to do _something_ in the kitchen!**

**            Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental- (scary movie…*shutters*) Why could I stop it there?…I ran out of ideas!  And EVERYBODY loves cliffhangers!**

**            Phoniex-dragonmoon – Hoe!? Dieing?  Don't die for my lil' story!  Take a…Coke strike!  Tehe!**


	4. Go AwaySyaoran

_Kitten: Hello my good people! Sorry about being so late… I started a new job (shop at Walgreen's!) and my classes are very hard (especially Honors Chemistry). To me, this is not a very eventful chapter…more of Syao-kun's quest of the past.  Cliffhanger at the end! ^.^  Sowwy!  REVIEW!_

Clouds of Gray

**Written By: Kitten at Heart**

**Summary:  Syaoran is furious because no one will tell him answers about what happened some seven years ago…who will break out and confess?  S&S**

**spoilers from 2nd movie**

**Disclaimer:  Those nice people at CLAMP own CCS and I don't own any part of it…except for a CD and many magna books.**

***~*~* =^.^= *~*~***

            Lying upon his back, staring at the dull ceiling with the comfort of only a mattress and bed sheets, he started to wonder.  _Is this all a joke?_  He thought it was a sick joke indeed.  Trying to confuse the great Li Syaoran.  Maybe they were tricking him, there was nothing to discover.  That's it!  …Still, Kinimoto Sakura doesn't seem like the kind of person who can hold onto a lie for years at a time…or lie for that matter.  She appears to be the girl who is like that famous president in that America land.  Washington I think was the name.  Chopping down a cherry tree and telling right away that he was the culprit.  Yet, there are rumors that he made that story up for campaigning purposes.  

Massaging his temples, he said aloud, "This is all to confusing.  Why can't this be easy?"  He sat up from his bed to the porch, in hopes that it would clear his mind.  The cool breeze lightly skimmed the messy amber hair.  

"Why does everything involve…Kinimoto of all people?  I can't get anything out of her, or she will end up crying.  I have never met anyone who has cried that much in five hours."  He then thought back to Eriol's previous speech.  "Was it…my fault she is like this?  No one has ever cried over me before…not even my own mother."  He asked himself solemnly.  He stared up to the starless and cloudy sky, as if waiting for a sign.  A sign to free him from this misery.  A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he headed back inside.  His dark chocolate eyes skimmed the room of green, as if he had seen it for the first time.  His eyes narrowed as he stared at his desk.  He felt…drawn to it somehow.

Fingertips brushed against a light switch to give him light in his dull room.  He saw a scarf, lying delicately in a corner, hidden from the rest of the world.  It was small, and had a few mistakes here and there, but was soft.  His fingers touched it and concluded that this was not factory made.  It was made with concern and love.  He lifted the small item up, wondering why he never parted with the tattered, old thing.

Yet, he started to feel a tingling in his forehead again, and decided to close his curious eyes before he experienced any pain.  His eyes were introduced to darkness.  But, it started to clear up to be still quite dark.  Perhaps it was nighttime, or in a dark room.  Small hands appeared holding a delicate scarf.  Soon enough, part of the person's face was revealed.  Only a small, girly smile showed through the shadows.

Our hero's eyes snapped open when the sound of the telephone rang through his ears.  He looked at the small clock that read, 2:34.  'Who would be calling this early?' thought he.  His hands picked up the green phone and responded with, "What do you want?"

"Moshi moshi my favorite descendant!  How are you this fine morning?  I am terribly sorry I left you to that coffee shop, but I had a feeling that my dear Tomoyo needed me!" A perky voice rang through the phone only to receive a few grunts back.

"Is that so?  Yes, dear Tomoyo-chan did need me!  I was happily trying on some of her latest creations, right after _Sakura-chan_ left." Emphasizing on the Sakura-chan.  Upon hearing that, our hero with amber eyes blushed so that pink glowed on his cheeks in the dim lit room.  His palms rested on his cheeks to feel the heat that it was giving off.  Quickly, he shook his head in any hopes to get rid off the reoccurring 'illness'.  

"Really" Syaoran responded, trying to sound as dull as his voice could bear at the moment.  

"Oh yes.  Now I need to warn you, Tomoyo-chan has already started on costumes for the trip to the mall on Saturday, I really do not think we need to attract much attention if we are shopping for clothes…" Eriol said cheerfully.  He continued to talk and Syaoran started to wonder if Naraku snuck a little too much sugar in his meal this afternoon.  Syaoran only held the phone up to his ear and grunted every now and then while his mind was elsewhere.  He carefully took the scarf he was thinking about earlier in his hand, and stared intently at it.  While staring at it, he saw something in the corner of his eye that must have been hidden under the soft scarf.  Carefully, he placed the scarf on the desk and took what caught his eye.  It seemed like an old picture frame, but nothing was placed inside it but an old Sakura flower.  He was puzzled with this, since his favorite flower was the Peony.  

"…OH!  And then Naraku spilled my coffee into my soup when I wasn't looking!  I ate the soup anyway while chugging down another two…or three cups of coffee!  How I do love coffee!  Later, I was given pound cake!  That is wonderful cake…lots of good stuff in it!  Like sugar!  Then Suppi was bouncing off the walls…literally!  Oh it was quite a show!  I saw that he was chugging down sweets!  He saw me and started to throw them at me so I would run away!  But I figured, HECK!  Eat 'em!  I am only a child for one more month!…" Eriol shouted into the earpiece.

"Hiiragizawa…" said the confused boy so deep in thought.

"AH!  So the man can speak!  What is it you ask of me?" Eriol asked while leaning forward on the other line.

"Shut up.  You are annoying me."  Nothing was heard for a few seconds.

"Think about it.  If you want me to be quiet…how are you able to obtain your information?"  The voice told Syaoran, suddenly changing to a low, sly tone.

"Just…don't talk about nonsense.  It is annoying.  Is there anything else you wanted to tell me that had significance?"  Syaoran asked glumly.

"You will know soon, my boy.  Very soon."  After that, the dead tone of the phone rung in his ear.  Syaoran sighed and placed the phone back in its cradle.  Soon for Eriol could be five minutes or five decades, since he is a reincarnation after all.  

Closing his eyes, he tried to think back to when he was ten.  He remembered his first day in Japan.  He sat in the tree he had grown to love, watching over the students below, because he _was_ higher than them in stature, _obviously._  Who would dare to disagree?  The young man laughed at this thought.  How stupid he was when he was young.  He watched a young girl laughing with her many friends.  How he envied her.  Even though it was his first day, he never had many friends to begin with.  However, Syaoran felt drawn to this girl.  Clow Cards obviously.  However, how can an innocent little girl be involved in the Clow Cards?  This is something he wonders still to this day.

He then thought to the days she called for help.  Called…what did she call with?  That's right, a sissy cell phone that Tomoyo gave to all of them.  Where is it now?  Syaoran started to rummage through various parts of his room in hopes of finding it.  Who knows, it may contain some lost answers he has been longing for.

~*~*~ =^.^= ~*~*~

"GET AWAY!"  A girl screeched in the middle of an open path.  Tears dropped on the pavement like cold rain, forming tiny deltas on the walk.  Her ears were covered violently by her pale hands as she crouched down towards the ground.  "…just…get away…" she sobbed though no one was around.  

The streetlights were dim in the cold and foggy night.  Never had it been so dark in the night sky.  No stars that the human eye could see…yet there were not any clouds.  Just a blank sky of nothingness.   The air was still and the sound was soft except for the sobs that were produced out of the girl's mouth.  

"Why…why can't you just go away?"  The girl growled in a deep voice as her red, puffy eyes focused into the nothing ness ahead.  She muttered nothing else but one simple word.

"Syaoran…"

*~*~* =^.^= *~*~*

**Sakura Paulina- Tankies!**

**Kella4- Yes…isn't it?  Fate has brought them together!  *butterflies in a meadow appear as well as harp music * Tehe!**

**Water-Soter- Shhh!  No tell!  Promise?  Yet there are gonna be some twists that may upset yall at some points…that is just the way I do my stories.**

**Mozey-chan- Oh!  I confuzzled you!  O.K.  Lets get this straight.  Everything really happened until I said he fell.  He never falls-that is my twist!  Oopsies!  Should of told you guys!**

**Silverymare- Tankies!  And… *mutters* I have to admit I have never seen the Simpsons…  *blush***

**The Nadja- Ice cubes rule!  And no tell peas?  **

**Dashgirl- A syawhatist?  Psychiatrist?  ^.^**

**And everybody must shun the _Kawaii-Sakura-Syaoran_ girl.  Honestly, who ADVERTIZES their horrible fic on a review without even reading _mine_?  Shun…SHUN!  ^.***

**See the button?  Its is saying to you…  "ReViEw….REVIEW!!!"**


End file.
